


Illusion

by miainwonderland



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Insanity, Loki Feels, Loki and Thor are Brothers not in ship, M/M, Minor Loki/Tony Stark, Other, Poor Loki, Post-Avengers (2012), Prisoner Loki, Slight protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miainwonderland/pseuds/miainwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony are lovers, but what if everything isn't as it seems? The line between reality and dream can be so thin at times...<br/>~Inspired by an idea that came up during an RP~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

Heavy footfalls resounded through the ill-lit golden halls of the royal palace. Thor followed behind a couple of Einharjars that were previously stationed below in the dungeons, solely in basic robes due to the early hour and his right hand clenching the empty air beside him. He felt uneasy without Mjolnir's security, yet his feeling could be easily placed on unsureness of what the situation would hold in general. For months, word had reached to Thor, either in form of rumors or stories, of strange behaviors coming from the prison. Specifically, from his brother’s cell. As much as Thor tried to push it off as Loki trying to seek attention or better yet cause mischief, lately the guards’ reports have become more concerning to the point that many whispered of ill words of insanity. With worry well hidden, except in his sky blue eyes, Thor found himself going down the damp stone steps to his destination. 

Upon reaching the dungeon floor, the crowned prince motioned for the Einharjar to stay back. Loki was Thor’s responsibility and although the relationship they once had was strained, he had the best chance at reasoning with him. The god walked deeper into the dank abyss of the prison, the only light being the slight yellow tinged glow from the cells’ force fields. All was quiet except for the humming of the shields as most of Asgard's criminals were at rest. Yet, once Thor reached the last of them, he heard it. 

A familiar laugh, followed by a velvet toned voice. 

Standing in front of the clear cell wall, he saw into the well-furnished and equipped cell that Frigga had set up for her banished son. Upon the back corner furthest from the shield, Loki sat on his bed, looking well-kept although in plain dress, long legs laid out and a book on his lap. He seemed, from Thor's view, to be staring at an opposite corner of the room were a table and a pair of chairs had been set up. All seemed fine at first, as if maybe the imprisoned prince was just lost deep in thought. Until Thor heard something unsettling. 

Loki laughed again lightly and let out a content little sigh as he said “Really Anthony, I question how I ever fell for you...”

Thor’s brows furrowed in confusion at hearing those words as he cleared his throat to grab Loki’s attention. 

Hearing the sound, Loki’s head whipped to the side, seeing the other large god standing outside. He shot up from the bed with little grace, the book thudding to the white floor. He looked down, nervousness easing into his mind. Yet from the corner of his eye, Loki could see a small reassuring smile that calmed him enough compose himself to speak. 

For a moment, Thor was mesmerized at watching Loki, who normally hid his emotions so well, before him now with his nerves written upon his face. The fact had taken him aback so much that he almost missed Loki voice questioning “What are you doing Thor?” 

Edging closer to the shielded wall, Thor responded “I would ask the same to you.”

Loki’s peridot eyes widen and panic began to claw its way deep into his chest. 'We’ve been caught' Loki thought over and over again in his mind. He felt frozen in fear, drawing in a black as to what to do. Then he felt a pair of strong, olive-toned arms wrap around his waist from behind. Under those arms, Loki melted as he leaned onto his lover for support. 

“It’s time for the truth, Lokes” a slightly rugged tenor voice whispered.

Loki then looked up to the Thunder God's curious eyes, swallowing hard as he gathered courage “I know this may anger you, but Anthony and I…we love each other.”

Confusion and worry began to grow within Thor. He didn’t understand anything that was happening and that frightened him. The feeling reminded Thor of his youth, when he had followed Odin during a large hunting party in secret. He had easily managed to lose himself from the group in the thick forests of Vanaheim and he remembered how the fear clung to his small body as darkness fell, unknowing of what to do or where to go. Pressing his hand to a nearby panel, the shield went down and Thor stepped inside, keeping constant vigilance on his brother. 

“Loki, what do you speak of and who is Anthony?”

The liesmith scoffed softly, his brows pressing together as he began to get annoyed by the ignorant oaf in front of him. “Anthony Stark! Tony, the man of iron! He’s right here!” He huffed as he pointed to space beside him, where he could see Tony standing and wearing sweats and a t-shirt with his short hair disheveled from prior sleep. 

The blood ran disturbingly cold in Thor’s veins at Loki’s answer. For beside his brother was nothing but air and emptiness. At first he believed it was merely a joke, yet in Loki’s eyes, he only saw truth. 

Another memory, once lost, then struck in Thor’s mind. A memory of a night not many years back when he overheard a mother speaking her concerns to a father, about her worry that teaching magic to her youngest son might have come at a high cost. That the line between what was real and imagined was non-existent to Loki.

As realization struck him harshly, Thor began to see the true fragile state of the situation affronting him. He had no clue as to what to do or even what to say, desperately wishing he had Frigga's wise and soothing words for guidance. Yet after a few minutes of quiet debate, he decided what he must do, however hard it may be.

“Loki….there’s no one there.”

The prisoner narrowed his eyes incredulously “Have you been struck dumb and blind?!” he insulted.

Thor reached out grabbing hold of his brother by the shoulders, trying to make him see sense as he repeated in a calm tone. “Brother, no one is here except us. Anthony is not here.”

Loki shoved his brother way, walking away from him and closer to Tony, who laid a warm hand upon his shoulder. He turned toward his lover, seeking sweet reassurance. 

“Please tell him Dove. Make him stop.” He mumbled. Tony opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Thor.

“He’s just an illusion brother!” 

A growl escaped the god of mischief’s lips, his irritation growing at a rapid pace “Shut up Thor!” he shouted

Thor felt so much pain in having to continue this bickering and its damaging results, yet he couldn’t stop. Loki must know the truth.  
“He’s not real. Anthony is back on Midgard.” Thor reasoned.

“You lie!” Loki screamed, his eyes frantic. He gripped the side of his head, his groomed hair returning to its normal unruly waves and tears on verge of falling. Loki's heartbeat was so erratic from the high anxiety that he felt slightly faint.  
He hated looking weak. He hated Thor. Loki just wanted to be alone. He just wanted Tony.

Yet Thor kept telling him the same things: Tony isn’t real, It’s an illusion, Tony is still on Midgard, That he’s telling the truth. 

But Loki wouldn’t listen and he had given up hope of getting through Thor’s thick skull. Maybe Anthony could.  
The fallen prince looked to his side, tears already spilt onto his alabaster skin, at his lover.  
“Anthony,” he moaned “please tell him the truth. Tell him you’re real.”

All had fallen silent and still in the cell. Thor stared sympathetically at the scene in front of him as Loki looked at Tony and Tony looked back at him, brown eyes filled with an eternal sadness.  
With no response, Loki pleaded again “Tony?”

Tony let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes tightly to the horrible sight in front of him, shaking his head ever so.

“I’m so sorry Lokes.” He whispered. And with a glimmer of many shades of green, Tony disappeared. 

At that, Loki let out a choked and shaking gasp, as if all the air had left the world. Then again, his whole world had been a lie, hasn’t it?

The tender kisses, the laughs shared, the stories told, the whispered sweet nothings whenever he couldn’t sleep, the intimate nights that ended with soft caresses and ‘I love you’, all of it was just an illusion. Just another lie on the list.

Thor wanted to move, he wanted to catch Loki as he crumbled onto his knees to the floor, he wanted to hold him as he sobbed and screamed over his lost love. Yet, all he could do was stare in strange shock while Loki went into hysteria, wondering if living in a false fantasy would have been better than a harsh reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> This is my first work that I'm posting on AO3. Originally I wrote and posted this story on my tumblr, but after much persuading I decide to publish it here as well.  
> So, back in November I was doing a Frostiron RP with a close friend when she said something in the sense that she (Tony) was just another one of my (Loki) "magic tricks". This then gave me the horribly brilliant idea of what if Loki's relationship with Tony wasn't real and its all in his head?  
> Ironically enough, a few days later that deleted scene came out from Thor: The Dark World which was quite creepy....  
> Anywho, I hope ya'll enjoyed my oneshot.


End file.
